


Erotic Treasure Hunt

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Capitano... tengo una cosa di cui parlare...» sussurrò il Troll in tono vagamente esitante.Lor'themar era ancora concentrato sul fuoco, per cui quando sentì la sua voce risuonargli così vicino all'orecchio sobbalzò come se fosse stato punto da qualcosa prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione riassumendo un certo contegno.«Vol'jin... spero che sia una cosa davvero urgente per volerne discutere adesso...» lo redarguì l'Elfo del Sangue parlando in tono ugualmente basso, la voce ancora pregna di dolore, accompagnata da rabbia.«Importante assai, capitano. Riguarda... il prossimo obiettivo di Garrosh».





	Erotic Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di [questa](https://fiamma-drakon.dreamwidth.org/186576.html).  
>  **Wordcount:** 6060 ([wordcounter](http://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

Thrall era stato ufficialmente accettato a bordo della Silvermoon dal capitano solo da pochi minuti e già era convinto che il salvataggio ad opera del Troll che si era intrufolato sulla Faccia da Ogre e che si era presentato come Vol'jin fosse la cosa migliore che fosse mai capitata in vita sua. L'equipaggio lo aveva accolto bene e soprattutto aveva sin da subito avuto modo di ripagarli per il salvataggio occupando il ruolo vacante di cuoco. Nei primi giorni in cui aveva prestato servizio in cucina aveva appreso che colei che aveva ricoperto il suo ruolo in precedenza era morta nel porto in cui Vol'jin l'aveva salvato. Il resto dell'equipaggio le era molto affezionato e non parlava molto della sua morte, per cui a Thrall era occorso un po' per riuscire a ricostruire il fatto dagli sporadici commenti e gli stralci di conversazione che gli erano giunti alle orecchie. A quanto pareva, Liadrin - così si chiamava l'ex cuoca - era stata uccisa brutalmente in una rissa contro l'equipaggio di Garrosh. Il corpo era conservato da qualche parte nella nave e la restante parte dei naviganti attendeva di trovarsi in pieno oceano per officiare una degna cerimonia funebre.  
Thrall era dispiaciuto di essere subentrato in un momento di lutto; tuttavia, era lieto di potersi rendere utile: l'inattività cui era stato costretto nel periodo di reclusione sulla nave capitanata da Garrosh aveva reso il suo corpo pigro. Non poteva occuparsi di incarichi che richiedevano sforzi fisici intensi e le capacità culinarie che aveva sviluppato lavorando in locande lontane dalle isole bazzicate dai pirati gli permettevano comunque di lavorare senza che l'impegno reclamasse un tributo eccessivo da lui. Anche ora, mentre camminava per la cucina della Silvermoon, necessitava di fermarsi più spesso di quanto reputava necessario per ripredere fiato o anche solo per riposare temporaneamente i muscoli degli arti. L'unico muscolo che si era allenato nel tempo che aveva passato sotto il tirannico giogo di Hellscream era quello del suo cazzo, che era completamente inutile adesso, con sua somma gioia.  
Si sarebbe vendicato di Garrosh in un modo o nell'altro per averlo ridotto ad un pezzo di carne utile solo a soddisfare le sue perverse inclinazioni sessuali. Gli serviva solamente una buona occasione per farlo.  
«Thrall sta' attento con quello stufato!».  
La squillante voce della Nana che si occupava di assisterlo in cucina riuscì a fare breccia nei suoi pensieri, facendolo tornare bruscamente al presente. Gli occhi azzurri di Thrall corsero immediatamente al grosso pentolone che si trovava sospeso sopra al focolare, il cui contenuto ribolliva furiosamente ed era sul punto di rovesciarsi fuori. Lesto l'Orco si affrettò a spostare il gancio cui era appeso lontano dal fuoco con l'aiuto di un grosso mestolo.  
Il suo intervento arrivò giusto in tempo per evitare che succedesse un disastro. Con un profondo sospiro di sollievo, Thrall si lasciò cadere sul piccolo sgabello che utilizzava come sostegno praticamente ovunque là dentro. Si asciugò la fronte dal sudore ed accennò un sorriso di scuse verso la sua assistente.  
«Scusami, mi sono distratto un attimo...» ammise il giovane Orco con aria colpevole.  
«Se avessi lasciato sul fuoco quello stufato ancora per un po' le tue scuse sarebbero valse ben poco» rise Mylra mentre si puliva le mani sporche di spezie sul suo grembiule. Stava finendo di preparare un piatto a base di carne e verdure mescolate insieme che avrebbero servito l'indomani per pranzo dopo una lentissima cottura che sarebbe durata tutta la notte. Thrall stesso si sarebbe occupato della supervisione una volta terminata la cena: la notte aveva difficoltà a dormire dato che Garrosh lo aveva abituato a "lavorare" dopo il calar del sole. Cambiare un ritmo sonno-veglia che era stato mantenuto invariato per quasi un anno era un'impresa che gli avrebbe richiesto più di qualche giorno.  
«Non vorresti mai affrontare un equipaggio come questo per comunicare un problema con i pasti, fidati» spiegò Mylra, lanciandogli un'occhiata d'avvertimento.  
Per quello che Thrall aveva potuto verificare nel breve soggiorno sulla nave, non poteva darle torto: gli altri Orchi sembravano in grado di diventare davvero pericolosi se fatti arrabbiare. Come se ciò non fosse abbastanza come monito a rigare dritto, erano anche fisicamente più imponenti di lui e numericamente in vantaggio.  
«Ti credo sulla parola» si affrettò a dire, alzandosi per riposizionare lo stufato sul fuoco.  
Il silenzio dominò la cucina solo per pochi minuti, il tempo necessario affinché il cuoco in carica ultimasse la cottura dello stufato e si preparasse a servirlo. Dinanzi alle varie scodelle che avrebbe dovuto riempire, si rivolse un attimo alla Nana e domandò: «... lo stufato piace a tutti, no?».  
Il quesito non era stato posto per sopperire ad una sua carenza di informazioni in merito ai gusti degli altri compagni di viaggio. Mylra lo aveva già edotto in merito alle preferenze alimentari e alle abitudini di ognuno di loro; tuttavia, i dettagli che gli erano stati rovesciati addosso erano così tanti che non riusciva a ricordarli alla perfezione. In realtà non era nemmeno la prima volta che chiedeva un "ripasso" sull'argomento alla Nana e molto probabilmente non sarebbe stata neanche l'ultima; ciononostante, ogni volta riusciva ad ottenere dei progressi mnemonici che lo facevano ben sperare. Un giorno sarebbe stato in grado di ricordare tutto senza problemi, proprio come Liadrin prima di lui.  
Mylra non si lamentò per la sua ennesima richiesta sull'argomento. Si appuntò semplicemente le mani minute ma forti sui larghi fianchi e disse: «Dimmi tu cosa ricordi».  
Il suo tono di voce era paziente, come quello che avrebbe potuto usare con un bambino che continuava a dimenticare una lezione importante ma non fondamentale. Era molto più comprensiva e ben disposta di tante persone che Thrall aveva incontrato nella sua vita e che avevano raccontato le peggiori cose riguardo a coloro che adottavano la pirateria come loro stile di vita.  
Deciso a fare bella figura con quel poco che ricordava per certo, l'Orco iniziò a servire lo stufato mentre iniziava a declamare: «Il capitano Theron mangia da solo nella sua cabina e solitamente gli viene riservata la parte del pasto venuta meglio...».  
Nel parlare si assicurò di riempire la prima ciotola con più pezzi di carne e verdura e allontanare il piatto dagli altri, per ricordare meglio a chi apparteneva. Passò al successivo, fissandolo un momento per riportare alla memoria le indicazioni ricevute.  
«... i fratelli Saurfang hanno problemi con la carne di maiale... no, solo uno di loro li ha» continuò il cuoco, passando un'occhiata dal pentolone alle scodelle che aveva dinanzi e stringendosi nelle spalle ampie e diritte «... ma nello stufato c'è solo carne di vitello, quindi non è tutto normale» commentò prima di riempire altre due ciotole.  
«Ermh...» Thrall esitò un momento. Aveva già esaurito le sue nozioni ma non voleva far brutta figura con Mylra, specialmente perché era riuscito a ricordare con certezza solo le preferenze di tre membri su sette - escludendo se stesso dal conto, ovviamente.  
«Invece Rehgar...» cercò di proseguire ma si zittì poco dopo senza riuscire a concludere la frase, limitandosi a lanciare un'occhiata vagamente implorante alla Nana per ottenere un aiuto.  
Quest'ultima emise un sospiro prima di esclamare: «Sei riuscito a ricordarti che Varok odia la carne di maiale stavolta... ma hai dimenticato che il capitano non mangia senza del vino come accompagnamento...».  
Thrall curvò le spalle, affranto per la scarsa performance.  
«È vero, come ho fatto a dimenticarlo?!» sbottò, arrabbiato con se stesso «E gli altri? Cosa ho mancato?» domandò poi, facendo un ampio cenno con la mano alle quattro scodelle ancora vuote.  
Mylra gli si posizionò di fianco e guardò a sua volta i piatti ancora vuoti.  
«Allora… Rehgar _adora_ mangiare la carne ma per la sua salute deve anche imparare a mangiare verdura...» e spostò una ciotola verso Thrall perché la riempisse di stufato con abbondante componente di verdura «Poi ci siamo io e Vol’jin che non abbiamo particolari problemi...» e l’Orco riempì altre due scodelle.  
Ne rimaneva solamente una e Mylra la spostò verso Thrall con una semplice scrollata di spalle.  
«Sylvanas sta molto sulle sue e nella sua condizione preferisce non mangiare» terminò, rabbuiandosi momentaneamente nell'espressione e nel tono di voce, fatto che a Thrall non sfuggì.  
Quest'ultimo aveva visto che l’Elfa nota come Sylvanas era diversa sotto numerosi aspetti dagli altri della sua razza che gli era capitato di incontrare sulla terraferma. Il motivo gli era stato presto spiegato da Vol’jin stesso: durante una lotta contro Garrosh e il suo equipaggio per ottenere un vecchio tesoro, Sylvanas era stata uccisa e il Troll - su diretta richiesta del capitano - aveva utilizzato i suoi poteri vudù e la sua connessione con i Loa - le entità misteriose da cui i maestri del vudù avevano ricevuto i loro poteri - per ricongiungere l'anima dell'Elfa al suo corpo. Vol'jin non era sembrato particolarmente entusiasta del suo operato, anche se Thrall immaginava che potesse dare una certa soddisfazione riuscire di fatto a sconfiggere la morte; tuttavia, l'Orco non aveva voluto indagare ulteriormente in merito alla faccenda per non far arrabbiare il suo salvatore Troll.  
«Oh, be'... immagino che allora ce ne sarà di più per gli altri...» intervenne il giovane cuoco, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera improvvisamente pesante. Riempì dunque l'ultima scodella rimasta vuota e mise da parte il pentolone con ciò che avanzava - non molto invero.  
Mylra lo aiutò a sistemare i piatti in un ampio e vecchio vassoio, in modo che potessero essere portati a destinazione senza essere rovesciati.  
«Tu servi pure agli altri, io porto il pranzo al capitano» esclamò la Nana mentre si accingeva a preparare un secondo vassoio, un po' meno vissuto e soprattutto un po' più elegante.  
Thrall seguì l'ordine di buon grado, preferendo avere a che fare con il resto dell'equipaggio che col capitano: approfittando del fatto che sarebbero stati da soli - anche se per poco - con buone probabilità avrebbe cercato di avere altre informazioni riguardo a lui, i suoi trascorsi con Garrosh e forse si sarebbe persino complimentato con lui del pasto se l'avesse ritenuto all'altezza delle aspettative. In ogni caso, l'Orco preferiva evitare che si arrivasse a ciò, quindi lasciava più che volentieri a Mylra l'onere di servire Theron.  
Con tutte le cautele del caso, l'Orco sollevò il vassoio e si accinse a dirigersi verso l'ampia zona sottocoperta che era stata destinata a zona di riposo e mensa. Era certo che tutti fossero ansiosi di mangiare e che nessuno avrebbe perso troppo tempo in chiacchiere sulla qualità del cibo o nel cercare di ottenere informazioni da lui.  
Quando arrivò a destinazione trovò la sala completamente vuota; tuttavia, la cosa non lo fece perdere d'animo. Sapeva che gli altri a quell'ora erano impegnati sopra coperta ad occuparsi che la nave funzionasse per il meglio.  
Dopo aver prudentemente poggiato il fardello che trasportava su uno dei tavoli - non voleva tentare la sorte ulteriormente nonostante le sue condizioni fisiche fossero in netto miglioramento - Thrall riempì i polmoni d'aria e gridò: «Il pranzo è servito!».  
A dispetto della debolezza delle sue membra, i suoi polmoni funzionavano benissimo, tanto che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto tranquillamente competere con la vedetta ufficiale della nave, Rehgar Earthfury. La sua voce greve e virile dell'Orco riecheggiò contro le spesse pareti di legno della nave, giungendo chiara e forte attraverso la griglia che si apriva nel soffitto e che permetteva alla luce naturale del giorno di filtrare ed illuminare la stanza.  
Pochi secondi dopo il richiamo, il pavimento del ponte fu scosso dal rumore di numerosi piedi che si muovevano lesti in direzione delle scale e Thrall si concesse un blando sorriso d'apprezzamento per la sua performance mentre Varok e suo fratello apparivano attraverso il vano della porta precipitosamente.

Dalla sera della rissa che aveva segnato la fine per la cuoca della Silvermoon, la Faccia da Ogre era rimasta tristemente ormeggiata in porto. Le condizioni della nave non erano state notate fino al giorno dopo la rissa, quando il capitano era andato a controllare se i Peoni che si occupavano della cucina erano finalmente tornati a bordo dopo la loro uscita non autorizzata. Passando attraverso le varie sale della nave, Garrosh era arrivato alla cambusa e l'aveva trovata vuota e distrutta. La dispensa era stata saccheggiata, i ripiani spezzati e le provviste mangiate o sparse sul pavimento. Infuriato, era andato a setacciare il resto della nave alla ricerca dei colpevoli di quel crimine contro tutti loro. Era certo che fossero stati alcuni dei suoi Peoni che, dopo essersi ubriacati a terra contravvenendo al suo ordine di rimanere a bordo, erano ritornati sulla nave e dopo aver distrutto la cucina e la dispensa erano andati a nascondersi temendo - a ragion veduta - di incorrere nell'ira funesta del capitano. Percorrendo la sua nave da cima a fondo, l'idea che fossero stati alcuni dei suoi mozzi a perpetrare quel sopruso abbandonò Hellscream rapidamente: trovò i cannoni ammonticchiati scompostamente al centro dell'area in cui erano alloggiati, con le cime di sicurezza meticolosamente fatte a pezzi; i barili di polvere da sparo erano spariti chissà dove, anche se alcune tracce di polvere nera che conducevano verso gli oblò per le bocche dei cannoni lasciavano supporre che fossero stati gettati fuoribordo. Come se ciò non fosse abbastanza, poco dopo alcuni Peoni dall'espressione tesa e impaurita erano sbucati dalla rampa di scale che conduceva nelle prigioni e lo avevano informato che Thrall se ne era andato.  
Alla richiesta per niente pacata di spiegazioni da parte di Garrosh, uno dei due aveva cominciato a balbettare pietosamente e aveva raccontato di come il prigioniero si era materializzato sul ponte libero e con un urlo di guerra agghiacciante aveva spaventato tutti i Peoni. Il capitano della Faccia da Ogre, che aveva inizialmente pensato che i suoi mozzi gli avessero disobbedito, fu messo di fronte al racconto di come Thrall con un semplice urlo li aveva spaventati così tanto da farli volontariamente saltare in mare.  
Dopo aver pestato i due sciocchi latori della vicenda, Garrosh era andato a controllare le prigioni per capire come avesse fatto la sua puttana preferita a scappare. L'aveva nutrito quel tanto sufficiente a non farlo morire di fame ed era pertanto certo che non avesse la forza sufficiente per liberarsi da solo. La sua teoria aveva trovato ulteriore conferma nel fatto che la serratura della sua prigione era chiaramente stata forzata dall'esterno. Qualcuno lo aveva dunque aiutato a fuggire.  
Garrosh Hellscream non era un Orco particolarmente acuto, però ogni tanto aveva dei lampi di genio... o quantomeno gli capitava di ricordare dettagli che in un primo momento aveva completamente ignorato. Nello specifico, vedendo come la serratura era stata forzata in maniera violenta e percependo uno strano odore di spezie che era sicuro di non sentire da molto tempo, l'Orco si era ricordato dell'assenza di un certo Troll di sua conoscenza tra i membri dell'equipaggio di Lor'themar che avevano preso parte alla rissa e immediatamente aveva connesso i fatti: era stato Vol'jin a sabotare la sua nave e a liberare Thrall.  
Il giorno stesso della "ricognizione", Garrosh aveva inviato a terra Solka e Malkorok - nonostante quest'ultimo avesse riportato una frattura alla gamba durante la rissa - perché trovassero il necessario per rimettere in sicurezza i cannoni e rimpinguare le scorte distrutte e gettate.  
A diversi giorni di distanza, quei due non erano ancora riusciti a trovare l'occorrente e Garrosh cominciava a stancarsi di aspettare.  
«Maledetto Lor'themar! Che siano dannati lui e quel Troll!» sbottò in preda alla frustrazione Hellscream mentre Gar'an e Marak si accingevano a spogliarsi nella sua cabina privata.  
Le due Orchesse erano le uniche che riuscissero a tenere sotto controllo le esplosioni di rabbia improvvisa del loro capitano avvalendosi dei loro "talenti". Nessuno sulla Faccia da Ogre era immune al fascino pericoloso e perverso di Garrosh e i membri di spicco del suo equipaggio erano tutti disposti ad esaudire ogni suo più insignificante e depravato capriccio pur di ottenere le sue attenzioni.  
L'imponente Orco dall'incarnato marrone ricoperto di tatuaggi neri sedeva nel suo ampio scranno imbottito dietro la scrivania su cui erano appoggiati vari strumenti e mappe nautiche piene di scarabocchi quasi indecifrabili. Contrariamente a quello che si poteva dire dei comuni capitani, Garrosh non se ne intendeva affatto di navigazione; infatti quegli oggetti e quelle carte erano di Malkorok, il suo secondo in comando. L'unica parte del tavolo che era utilizzata effettivamente da lui era la metà rivolta verso la sua poltroncina, sulla quale consumava i pasti e teneva in esposizione una gran varietà di bottiglie dal vetro scuro contenenti numerosi tipi di rum e grog, tutti piuttosto scadenti. Tra di esse si trovavano anche diversi taccuini e diari in cui riportava le sue esperienze sessuali con le Dame di Ferro, Thrall o Malkorok, le nuove posizioni che sperimentavano e persino i suoi porti preferiti per fare rifornimento di lubrificanti e acquistare nuovi giocattoli.  
«Capitano, Solka e Malkorok stanno provvedendo a trovare i materiali per le riparazioni... vedrete che riprenderemo presto il mare» cercò di rabbonirlo Gar'an in un tono che voleva sottolineare l'incontrovertibile logica della sua affermazione ma che in realtà la fece sembrare più una madre che tentava di mettere a tacere i capricci di un figlio disobbediente.  
L’Orco ringhiò rabbiosamente, sbattendo un grosso pugno chiuso sul piano dinanzi a lui. Era completamente nudo e aspettava che le due femmine finissero di prepararsi per distrarsi un po’ dal disastro della sua nave.  
«Non è abbastanza! Quanto tempo ancora dovrò lasciare quell’Elfo del Sangue libero di scorrazzare per l’oceano?!» sbottò, la voce intrisa d’odio e rancore. Le sue impetuose emozioni lo spinsero ad alzarsi in piedi di colpo, cacciando un grido animalesco che fece temere alle Orchesse che potesse aver perso il senno.  
Marak, nonostante l’esplosione di rabbia, si avvicinò all’Orco e gli appoggiò le mani sulle enormi spalle per farlo sedere di nuovo.  
«Ora pensiamo noi a distrarla, capitano...» disse, sogghignando lasciva mentre lanciava un’occhiata alla compagna.  
Gar’an annuì a sua volta e si avvicinò agli altri due, posizionandosi sul fianco libero di Garrosh e aggiungendo alle parole dell’altra un: «È vero, si rilassi e si goda il momento...».  
Hellscream si lasciò guidare di nuovo seduto sulla sua enorme sedia imbottita e la sua espressione si mitigò appena all’idea di ciò che lo aspettava nell’immediato futuro. Allargò leggermente le gambe e si appoggiò contro lo schienale, invitando Marak a sedersi su di lui con un cenno imperioso della mano.  
L’Orchessa sorrise come se non avesse atteso altro che quel semplice comando per tutta la sua vita. Lesta scavalcò la sua coscia e si sedette sopra di essa, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani sui suoi ampi pettorali tonici e sporgendosi verso il viso del suo capitano. Il suo sguardo esprimeva in maniera abbastanza esplicita il tipo di desiderio e pensieri che la animavano.  
Rimanendo saldamente aggrappata ai pettorali imponenti dell'Orco, iniziò ad oscillare il bacino e strofinare l'esterno della sua vagina sulla sua coscia con fare perverso e divertito insieme, mugolando leggermente.  
Garrosh sogghignò tronfio dinanzi alla sua manifestazione di piacere carnale. Era indiscutibilmente certo del suo fascino e i complimenti e le reazioni delle Dame di Ferro alla sua presenza e alle sue concessioni non facevano che alimentare il suo già spropositato ego.  
«Sei già così bagnata senza che nemmeno abbiamo cominciato a fare sul serio, Marak?» la punzecchiò l'Orco con evidente compiacimento.  
«Il vostro corpo è meraviglioso, capitano... non posso farci niente» sospirò Marak, affondando le unghie nella sua carne mentre velocizzava il ritmo di oscillazione.  
«Capitano... avete preferenze?» giunse all'improvviso la domanda di Gar'an.  
Garrosh distolse l'attenzione dall'Orchessa dinanzi a lui per focalizzarsi sull'altra, che si trovava in piedi poco distante, vicino ad un espositore che presentava in maniera ordinata strap-on di varie dimensioni e fruste con le cordicelle intrecciate in modi diversi.  
Hellscream aveva bisogno di distrarsi dal danno subito per opera di Lor'themar e soprattutto dalla perdita del suo schiavo sessuale. Era davvero una grave perdita per lui il fatto che Thrall non potesse più allietare le sue notti con i suoi notevoli attributi e solo il pensiero lo mandava in bestia. Serrò i pugni e digrignò i denti in un'espressione di furia a malapena contenuta.  
«Prendi quello più grosso» rispose senza alcuna esitazione.  
Notando il suo umore di nuovo cupo, Marak si affrettò a prendergli con le mani le guance e forzarlo a girare la testa verso di lei. Aveva un solo occhio buono ma il suo cipiglio era molto intenso e denotava grande dedizione.  
«Vuole che la prenda anche io? Sono sicura che le farebbe piacere...» disse, sperando di non stare contrariando il volere del suo capitano con quella richiesta.  
Garrosh respirò a fondo, cacciando fuori l'aria dalle narici in sbuffi rumorosi e lunghi. Era pieno di rabbia e le due Orchesse non desideravano altro che dargli tutto il piacere che meritava.  
«Muoviti. Sto esaurendo la pazienza... e sapete che i preliminari non mi piacciono» brontolò, spingendola bruscamente ad alzarsi prima di farlo a sua volta.  
Non amava Thrall ma si era abituato a possedere il suo corpo e ad usufruirne quando più gli aggradava, esattamente come se fosse un oggetto. Per quanto gli rodesse sapere che la sua nave era stata volutamente manomessa, danneggiata e saccheggiata, la rabbia che lo stava aggredendo in quel momento mentre pensava alla fuga del suo giocattolo erotico preferito era tale che avrebbe ucciso chiunque pur di sentirsi meglio.  
Gridò frustrato e di colpo afferrò una bottiglia di rum e la sollevò prendendola per il collo, quindi la scaraventò a terra, fracassandola in un sol colpo. Proiettili di vetro schizzarono tutt'intorno mentre il contenuto si riversava sul pavimento, macchiando le assi.  
Marak e Gar'an si affrettarono a mettere gli strap-on vedendo come il loro capitano stesse rapidamente precipitando nel nero abisso della furia cieca. Se non lo avessero fermato avrebbe distrutto altri oggetti, forse addirittura tutta la sua collezione di giocattoli erotici, e solo alla fine quando la sua ira si fosse placata avrebbe capito di aver commesso un errore imperdonabile.  
Leste allacciarono le cinture degli strap-on, senza perdere troppo tempo nel regolarle, quindi corsero verso Garrosh mentre questo si accingeva a distruggere un'altra bottiglia di rum.  
«Capitano, no!» esclamò Gar'an, bloccandogli il braccio con cui teneva in alto la sua nuova vittima.  
Uno sguardo assassino dardeggiò verso di lei mentre l'Orco cercava di ribellarsi alla sua intromissione e continuare indisturbato a demolire la sua stessa cabina.  
«Osi comandarmi?!» ringhiò quest'ultimo, cercando di afferrarla con la mano ancora libera; tuttavia, l'Orchessa fu abbastanza rapida da bloccargli anche l'altro polso.  
«Marak!» gemette in tono urgente.  
La diretta interpellata emise una specie di ruggito e aggredì Garrosh da dietro, spingendolo prono sulla scrivania. Gar'an si spostò velocemente in maniera da poter trattenere l'Orco contro il piano.  
«Questo vi calmerà di sicuro» esclamò Marak mentre guidava la cima del suo falso pene - già lubrificato abbondantemente per evitare ulteriori problemi - nell'orifizio anale del suo capitano. Una volta entrata la cima, l'Orchessa spinse dentro il resto senza tante cerimonie: sapeva bene che a Garrosh piaceva il sesso rude.  
Sentendosi di colpo riempire il culo con qualcosa di grosso e lungo, il capitano della Faccia da Ogre inarcò di scatto la schiena e la sua espressione passò da furiosa ad ebete in un attimo mentre Marak iniziava a fotterlo con veemenza.  
Quel grosso pene eretto piazzato in profondità nel suo deretano era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno per rilassarsi, anche se ovviamente non era abbastanza per soddisfare la sua libido - non da solo almeno.  
Gar'an lo sentì cessare ogni resistenza verso di lei; addirittura lo vide porgerle la bottiglia di rum che aveva in mano. Mise via il contenitore e sorrise compiaciuta dinanzi alla sua espressione idiota, mostrandogli lo strap-on che indossava.  
Garrosh grugnì di desiderio e soddisfazione insieme.  
«Entra» sibilò a mezza voce.  
Appurato che non era più in grado di fare del male a niente e nessuno, l'Orchessa esaudì la sua richiesta: si affiancò a Marak e spinse la sua finta erezione nel largo deretano di Hellscream. Il suo orifizio era talmente abituato agli abusi che fece solo un minimo di resistenza prima di cedere completamente il passo, permettendo alle due piratesse di entrare e fuoriuscire dal suo culo quasi senza difficoltà.  
La faccia di Garrosh era un tripudio di estasi e i suoi versi di piacere coprivano ogni sfumatura dall'osceno al ridicolo. Non gli importava quanti Peoni avrebbero potuto sentirlo: lui aveva bisogno di esternare il suo piacere a voce alta con grida, sospiri e gemiti.  
Dopo poco percepì la mano di una delle due che scendeva ad occuparsi della sua erezione - modesta se paragonata alla sua corporatura - e il suo già intenso piacere parve moltiplicarsi esponenzialmente. I suoi versi crebbero in intensità e frequenza, tanto da farlo rimanere a corto di fiato.  
Nelle sue condizioni attuali, non gli occorse molto ad arrivare all'orgasmo, che giunse atteso e colmo di gratificazione interiore insieme ad un notevole senso di beatitudine. Garrosh si accasciò sull'orlo dell'incoscienza sulla sua scrivania, boccheggiando per introdurre aria sufficiente nei polmoni. Adesso si sentiva decisamente meglio, anche se le attenzioni che le due Orchesse continuavano a prestare al suo culo stavano di nuovo alimentando la sua libidine.  
In parte stordito dall'orgasmo appena avvenuto, Garrosh si ritrovò a posare per sbaglio lo sguardo su uno dei diari che erano disseminati tra le bottiglie di rum. Pur nello stato in cui era, si rese conto che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava: il suo quaderno giaceva aperto sotto alcune bottiglie mezze vuote. Sicuramente lui teneva troppo a quegli appunti per lasciarli così; pertanto c'era solo una spiegazione possibile. Qualcuno aveva frugato nella sua cabina e aveva cercato di nascondere le prove del misfatto mettendole in bella vista.  
Nessuno dei suoi Peoni era in grado di articolare un simile pensiero e i membri del suo equipaggio di grado più alto sapevano bene che non dovevano in alcun modo toccare quei diari senza il suo esplicito consenso.  
Un muscolo pulsò nella sua guancia destra mentre digrignava i denti e si puntellava sui gomiti ululando: «Quel dannato Troll è stato anche qui!».

Il vento soffiava tra i lunghi capelli di Thrall, in piedi sul ponte della Silvermoon in disparte rispetto al resto dell'equipaggio. Si sentiva un intruso in quel momento di cordoglio comune e sarebbe volentieri sparito nella cambusa a cucinare per tutto il resto del pomeriggio e persino della notte, senza neppure degnarsi di riposare per non rimanere con le mani in mano.  
I fratelli Saurfang stavano trasportando una lunga tavola di legno su cui era deposto il cadavere della precedente cuoca di bordo, un'avvenente Elfa del Sangue dalla corporatura snella e i capelli rossi. Qualcuno di loro si era occupato di cambiarle gli abiti e di pulire l'enorme ferita slabbrata che le apriva a metà la giugulare - e dalla quale sicuramente era uscito così tanto sangue che era inverosimile che il corpo non ne fosse rimasto inzaccherato. I margini della ferita mortale erano stati accuratamente ricuciti insieme, probabilmente per offrire un'ultima immagine di lei che fosse più che decorosa per il resto dei suoi compagni.  
I due Orchi accompagnarono il corpo della loro compagna lungo il centro del ponte, attraverso un breve corridoio costituito dagli altri membri dell'equipaggio.  
Un silenzio carico di dolore gravava su di loro e nessuno l'avrebbe interrotto senza una più che valida ragione. L'ultimo addio ad una compagna di viaggio era un rito considerato sacro per la maggior parte dei pirati che Thrall aveva avuto modo di incrociare in passato ed evidentemente i membri della Silvermoon non facevano eccezione.  
L'Orco scorse con lo sguardo tutti i presenti prima di sollevare lo sguardo verso il ponte di comando, dal quale il capitano partecipava alla cerimonia più come un sorvegliante; ciononostante, il suo unico occhio mostrava chiaramente quanto fosse in realtà vicino al resto della sua ciurma.  
Varok e Broxigar portarono il cadavere di Liadrin quasi fino a prua prima di svoltare e dirigersi verso uno dei parapetti della nave. Posizionarono la tavola su cui era stata sistemata sul largo bordo e poi si fecero da parte, mettendosi a mo' di guardie ai due capi della salma ed assumendo un contegno quasi militare.  
A quel punto, come in risposta ad un tacito segnale convenuto, il capitano Theron si mosse. Scese lentamente e con sussiego una delle scale laterali del ponte di comando e camminò dritto fino al punto in cui i due fratelli si erano fermati.  
Solo allora Thrall si rese conto che indossava abiti eleganti, una specie di uniforme militare rossa e oro che gli davano un aspetto molto più nobile ed aristocratico di quanto già il suo naturale portamento non facesse. Il pettorale era aderente al suo fisico asciutto e recava al centro la raffigurazione di un maestoso uccello dorato con le ali dispiegate e due occhi sfavillanti di verde - di una tonalità molto simile a quella degli occhi del proprietario. I pantaloni erano lunghi, neri con degli intrecci rossi e dorati sulla metà superiore delle cosce e terminavano all'interno di un paio di stivali decorati nella stessa maniera. Ciò che attirava maggiormente l'attenzione sul capitano erano tuttavia le spalline che indossava, piuttosto grosse e completamente dorate e che somigliavano all'uccello simbolo dell'uniforme. Un paio di brevi drappi rossi pendevano da questi sul suo petto.  
Thrall ipotizzò che la divisa potesse appartenere ad un altro tempo della sua vita, prima che diventasse un pirata; tuttavia, l'Orco ignorava completamente a quale tipo di esercito o di mansione appartenesse il suo simbolo - e ne aveva visti davvero tanti.  
Quando Lor'themar si fu posizionato tra i Saurfang, rivolto verso Liadrin, gli altri membri dell'equipaggio si mossero per andare a formare una specie di crocchio attorno a loro e Thrall si affrettò ad imitarli, rimanendo nella fila più lontana. Pur non essendo immediatamente dietro il capitano, riuscì a vederlo chiaramente impugnare un arco dorato e rosso con l'impugnatura che riprendeva ancora una volta la figura del misterioso e maestoso volatile con le ali tese. Era un'arma molto grande e l'Orco si chiese come avesse fatto a non notarla appesa sulla schiena del Sin'dorei. Forse si era concentrato troppo nel cercare di capire l'appartenenza della sua uniforme per prestarvi attenzione.  
Vedendogli manifestare l'arco, Varok e Broxigar estrassero ciascuno da una tasca nascosta delle loro braghe una corda sottile ma robusta e si apprestarono ad assicurare Liadrin alla tavola. Pur essendo Orchi massicci e dalle maniere rudi - almeno per quel che Thrall aveva potuto vedere nel suo breve periodo a bordo - si impegnarono ad eseguire il compito con la maggiore delicatezza offerta dalle loro enormi mani piene di calli. Sembrava quasi che temessero di nuocere alla sventurata Elfa del Sangue.  
Tutti seguivano lo svolgersi delle operazioni in rigoroso e solenne silenzio. Quando il corpo di Liadrin fu assicurato alla tavola, Sylvanas si staccò dal resto della ciurma e si portò al fianco di Lor'themar, porgendogli una faretra contenente diversi dardi. Le punte metalliche ed affilate erano state rimosse e rimpiazzate da piccoli stracci imbevuti di un liquido scuro, probabilmente olio per lampade.  
I due Orchi sollevarono la tavola oltre il parapetto mantenendola pari e la lasciarono cadere in acqua nel mentre che il capitano prendeva un paio di frecce per incoccarle. Assunse la postura di un provetto arciere, rivolgendo la sua arma verso l'alto mentre Vol'jin si sostituiva a Sylvanas. Tra le mani reggeva un piccolo braciere di metallo che sistemò poco sotto la cima delle frecce, vicino all'estremità pendente di uno dei due stracci. Il fuoco divampò in un attimo.  
Il capitano Theron si accostò al parapetto e puntò l'arco fuoribordo, verso l'acqua. A quel movimento, tutti gli altri - Thrall incluso - si spostarono allineandosi ai suoi due lati per osservare la "cerimonia". La tavola con Liadrin galleggiava tra le onde, trasportata lontano dallo scafo dalla corrente.  
Lor'themar spostò l'arco verso il cadavere, allentando leggermente la presa sulle corde della sua arma.  
«Che tu possa trovare la pace nell'Aldilà, Liadrin» annunciò in tono solenne, cercando di nascondere la sua voce incrinata dalla sofferenza per la perdita di una cara amica oltre che di uno dei membri originari del suo equipaggio.  
Nonostante fossero passati molti anni dall'ultima volta che aveva esercitato le sue doti da arciere, il suo corpo rispose con naturalezza, come se non avesse mai smesso. Posizionò i piedi perpendicolari al parapetto, divaricandoli leggermente perché fossero alla stessa distanza delle sue spalle, rimanendo con la spalla sinistra rivolta verso il suo bersaglio. Rilassò il suo corpo e mantenne fermo il suo braccio dominante, assicurandosi una presa a dir poco perfetta sull'estremità delle frecce. Respirò a fondo un'ultima volta, quindi tese l'arco e si mantenne in apnea mentre focalizzava con un semplice gesto il suo obiettivo. Mai come nei momenti in cui doveva mirare l'avere solo l'occhio destro ancora funzionante era utile a qualcosa, soprattutto considerato che era proprio quello dominante.  
Rilasciò la corda mantenendo la posizione salda e i dardi andarono a conficcarsi esattamente alle due estremità della tavola, appiccandole il fuoco. Tornò in una posa naturale, abbassando l'arma e rimanendo ad osservare insieme agli altri la pira funebre di Liadrin mentre lentamente le fiamme ghermivano il suo corpo, consumandolo e sottraendolo alla loro vista poco alla volta.  
Per quanto lo spettacolo fosse oltremodo doloroso, un corpo incenerito non poteva essere resuscitato con il Vudù. Lor'themar era giunto alla conclusione che la cerimonia sarebbe stata la più onorevole scelta per i lunghi anni di servizio resi dalla Sin'dorei, nonché la migliore opzione per evitare che Liadrin potesse essere resuscitata da qualche altro praticante del Vudù se avesse semplicemente abbandonato da qualche parte il cadavere. La paura più grande del capitano in verità era che potesse trovarla tra le fila di qualche sordido capitano pirata come Garrosh, resuscitata in forma di zombie senza cervello solo per essere sfruttata come carne da macello negli assalti ad altre navi o come forza lavoro.  
E mentre la salma di Liadrin si incendiava, consumandosi pian piano nell'allontanarsi dalla nave, Vol'jin si sporse verso il capitano silenziosamente, distendendo completamente la schiena di solito fortemente incurvata.  
«Capitano... tengo una cosa di cui parlare...» sussurrò il Troll in tono vagamente esitante.  
Lor'themar era ancora concentrato sul fuoco, per cui quando sentì la sua voce risuonargli così vicino all'orecchio sobbalzò come se fosse stato punto da qualcosa prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione riassumendo un certo contegno.  
«Vol'jin... spero che sia una cosa davvero urgente per volerne discutere adesso...» lo redarguì l'Elfo del Sangue parlando in tono ugualmente basso, la voce ancora pregna di dolore, accompagnata da rabbia. Squadrò il suo interlocutore con l'occhio buono, raddrizzando completamente la schiena come per far valere la sua posizione di capitano.  
Gli altri membri dell'equipaggio - ad eccezione di Sylvanas - erano tutti impegnati a seguire la pira funebre che si allontanava tra le onde per preoccuparsi di loro; inoltre, nessuno era intenzionato a mettere il naso negli affari del capitano anche se fossero stati dell'umore adatto.  
«Importante assai, capitano. Riguarda... il prossimo obiettivo di Garrosh».  
Vol'jin si preoccupò di bisbigliare l'ultima affermazione a voce abbastanza bassa da far sì che ad udirla fosse solo il suo interlocutore. Quest'ultimo cambiò di colpo espressione, come se la notizia gli giungesse con gioia anche se del tutto inattesa. Depose l'arco tra le mani di Sylvanas, lanciandole una breve occhiata d'ammonimento, quindi si allontanò verso la porta che conduceva sottocoperta.  
«Andiamo a discutere in privato» ordinò in un tono che non ammetteva repliche, chiaramente rivolto a Vol'jin.  
Il Troll attese qualche istante fermo dove si trovava, scoccando una rapida occhiata verso i suoi compagni per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse spiando, quindi seguì il capitano.  
Non si rese conto che il sostituto di Liadrin aveva seguito l'intera conversazione in rigoroso silenzio, rimanendo seminascosto dietro Rehgar e gli altri Orchi. Anche se non era stato in grado di udire ciò che i due si erano detti, i suoi occhi erano riusciti a cogliere dal labiale l'unica parola che poteva ancora sortire spiacevoli effetti su di lui: "Garrosh".  
Non riuscì a trattenersi. Doveva sapere che cosa avevano di che discutere riguardo al suo aguzzino. Lentamente arretrò, allontanandosi dal parapetto, quindi attese che Vol'jin sparisse sottocoperta per poi seguirlo pian piano. Stranamente riuscì a mantenere una certa calma e a comportarsi come se niente fosse.  
Nessuno si accorse di lui, o se lo fecero nessuno si prese la briga di fermarlo. Sylvanas gli scoccò una rapidissima occhiata mentre l'Orco scendeva le scale e niente più, tornando a supervisionare il resto dell'equipaggio.


End file.
